


Gold and Amethyst, Amber and Quartz

by StarRoseColors



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Amity has a question for Luz.Turns out, so does Luz.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Gold and Amethyst, Amber and Quartz

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "There’s no one else I’d rather bother for the rest of my life than you.”

Luz raised a brow, chuckling at the comment. “I’m pretty sure I was doing most of the bothering, Amity.” She smiled at her girlfriend. “But, I agree. There’s nobody else but you.”

“I know.”

And then Amity dropped to one knee, pulling out a little box. Luz stared. Realization struck and she dropped her hot chocolate, instead covering her mouth. “And that’s why I have to ask…Luz Noceda, will you allow me to bother you for the rest of our lives?”

The box opened, revealing a bracelet with two little charms. One was a golden light glyph, while the other was an amethyst abomination. Luz stared…

And then started laughing.

“It’s not you- It’s not you.” she managed out at Amity’s concerned look. Luz pulled out a box from her pocket. “It’s just…you beat me.” Her box opened, revealing a ring. Set inside were two little gems- a piece of amber and a piece of purple quartz- snuggled together. “So, Amity Blight, will you-”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Yes. YESYESYESYESYESYES-”

The two new fiancees fell over as Amity tackled Luz, their laughter drifting up into the sky.


End file.
